Gin: Rubah Dan Pria
by Zang Bluetterfly
Summary: Barang siapa bisa membuat Rukia sembuh, dia akan mendapat hadiah uang yang tak akan habis dimakan tiga turunan. Tapi yang diminta Gin malah gadis itu sendiri. AU, fairytale-like. GinRuki


**Title: ****Gin: Rubah dan Pria  
>Rating: T<br>Characters/Pairings: Gin-Rukia  
>Genre: Fantasy<br>Warnings: AU, mungkin agak OOC. **

**Summary: **_**Barang siapa bisa membuat Rukia sembuh, dia akan mendapat hadiah uang yang tak akan habis sampai tiga turunan. **_**Tapi yang diminta Gin malah gadis itu sendiri**. **AU, fairytale-like. GinRuki**

**Disclaimer: Tidak ada yang saya punyai selain imajinasi, fantasy dan semangat.**

**.-.-.**

Seperti biasa, ketika bangun tidur Rukia sudah mendapati secangkir teh panas di meja kecil yang terletak di seberang tempat tidurnya. Setelah membasuh muka, dia meneguk teh manisnya pelan-pelan, menikmati minuman itu mengaliri tenggorokannya. Teh itu diracik dari daun teh terbaik. Sebagai gadis di keluarga Kuchiki, Rukia selalu mendapatkan semua dari bahan paling baik dan mahal.

Ketika hendak membuka jendela kamar, sebuah suara memelas dari luar membuat gadis itu berhenti melangkah. Dengan curiga, Rukia menajamkan pendengaran. Itu bukan suara burung, tegas Rukia dalam hati. Kadang memang burung-burung kecil yang membuat sarang di dahan di halaman samping rumah megahnya terbang dan mematuk jendela kacanya. Suara kucing juga tidak seperti itu.

Rukia berhenti di depan pintu geser yang menghubungkan kamarnya ke taman kecil di samping. Suara itu berasal dari balik pintu. Penasaran, gadis itu berjongkok. Tangan halusnya mengetuk pintu kayu bagian bawah. Segera saja suara di luar menyahut. Rukia mengulanginya beberapa kali dan mendapat erangan yang makin keras. Hewan apa pun itu mengeluarkan erangan yang menyayat hati. Ditilik dari lengkingannya, Rukia menebak bahwa hewan itu masih kecil.

Gadis muda itu berdiri dan membuka kunci pintu. Dia membuka pintu itu sedikit. Yang didapatinya adalah seekor rubah kecil yang meringkuk di lantai kayu. Rubah itu menegakkan telinga dan mendongak.

"Sedang apa kau di sini, Rubah Cilik? Mencari indukmu?" gumam Rukia. Dia tahu rubah itu tak akan menjawab pertanyaannya, tapi tak urung dia menyuarakannya.

Rukia menebak bahwa rubah itu baru berumur beberapa minggu. Tubuhnya kecil, suaranya juga melengking. Namun yang membuatnya tampak unik adalah warna bulunya, bukannya jingga atau merah, melainkan keperakan. Rubah itu bangun dan berusaha masuk, namun Rukia lebih sigap. Dia segera menutup pintu. Tak putus asa, si rubah mencakar daun pintu dan mulai mengeluarkan lengkingannya. Di telinga Rukia, rubah itu terdengar seperti putus asa dan ketakutan. Wajar sebetulnya, batin Rukia. Rubah sekecil itu pasti kesepian dan bingung tanpa induknya.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang, Rukia membuka pintu lebar-lebar. Si rubah terlihat girang dan berjalan mengitari kaki Rukia. Gadis itu merasa geli ketika bulu-bulu halus dan tubuh kecil bersinggungan dengan kaki telanjangnya. Dia duduk. Seketika itu juga si rubah melompat ke pangkuannya.

"Aku mengijinkanmu masuk karena kau masih kecil," ujar Rukia seraya mengelus rubah perak itu. "Tapi nanti kau harus pergi, lho. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu berada di dalam kamarku atau berkeliaran dalam rumah."

Seolah mengerti perkataan Rukia, si rubah menggosokkan kepala ke perut gadis itu. Rukia tertawa kecil. "Sebenarnya aku tak tega padamu," ujarnya lembut.

Rukia memberi rubah itu semangkuk air. Si rubah tampak agak ragu tapi tetap meminumnya.

"Kau akan memeliharanya?" tanya Renji Abarai, sahabat Rukia. Dia menemani gadis itu di beranda.

"Tidak," jawab Rukia disertai gelengan kepala. "Aku tak ada rencana mengambil Gin. Tapi aku tak keberatan kalau dia terus datang."

Rukia memutuskan memberi nama 'Gin' pada rubah liar itu. Nama itu diberikan karena bulu rubah itu yang keperakan.

"Rubah ini aneh, Rukia," komentar Renji.

"Aneh apanya?" tanya Rukia.

Renji tampak berpikir. "Seperti tampak licik. Bulunya juga tidak lazim," tuturnya.

Rukia setuju. "Benar. Tapi aku tak bisa membiarkannya."

Rukia bukan adik kandung Byakuya Kuchiki. Pria itulah yang mengambilnya dari panti asuhan ketika Rukia masih kecil. Berangkat dari hidup sangat sederhana di panti kemudian pindah ke Kuchiki Manor dengan segala kemewahannya tidak membuat Rukia lupa diri. Dia tahu rasanya hidup kekurangan dan merasa kesepian. Gin, yang baru ditemuinya beberapa waktu sebelumnya, mengingatkannya pada dirinya beberapa tahun lalu.

Ketika sore menjelang, Gin pergi. Karena tidak ada niat menahannya, Rukia membiarkannya dan tidak mencari rubah cilik itu. Namun keesokan harinya Gin datang lagi. Dia bermain-main di luar sedang Rukia mendapat pelajaran dari guru pribadinya. Pintu ruang belajarnya dibuka lebar-lebar supaya udara segar masuk, karena itulah mata Rukia bisa menangkap kelebatan keperakan yang meloncat-loncat dari satu dahan ke dahan lain di salah satu pohon di taman. Anehnya, Rukia mendapat perasaan bahwa rubah cilik itu memperhatikannya.

Ketika pelajaran berakhir, dengan gesit Gin menuruni pohon dan melompat ke pangkuan Rukia. Binatang cilik itu mendongakkan kepala. Walau sepertinya menatap nona muda itu, Gin tidak membuka matanya.

"Kau datang lagi, Gin," ujar Rukia lembut. Dia menggelitik belakang kepala Gin. Gadis itu yakin Gin suka diusap karena rubah itu langsung menyandarkan kepalanya pada telapak tangan Rukia. "Kau sudah menemukan indukmu?" Rukia ragu apakah seekor rubah mampu memahami percakapan manusia. Gadis berambut sebahu itu terhenyak ketika Gin menggelengkan kepala. "Uhm, kau mengerti ucapanku?" Kepala Gin tak lagi bergeleng ke kiri atau kanan. "Hm, tentu saja tidak," Rukia menyanggah kata-katanya sendiri.

Esok harinya Gin datang lagi. Rukia jadi terbiasa mendengar cicit hewan kecil itu dan mendapatinya berlarian mengitari kamar. Namun demikian, Rukia tidak mengusirnya.

"Sepertinya kau menganggap ini rumahmu," gerutunya pendek.

Gin berhenti di atas meja. Rukia nyaris yakin ada seringai di wajah kecil Gin.

"Itu sih, karena kau membolehkannya," sambung Renji dari beranda. Dia tidak menoleh ketika Rukia duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil. Renji bekerja di _stall_ milik Byakuya. Pemuda berbadan penuh tato itu bersyukur hampir tiap hari bisa bertemu dengan satu-satunya temannya yang tersisa.

"Dia tidak tampak berbahaya, jadi kubiarkan," Rukia mengangkat bahu. Dia tersenyum saat Gin meloncat ke pangkuannya.

Renji mengamati mereka sebentar. "Rukia, tidak seharusnya kau memanjakannya," tegurnya. "Rubah binatang liar. Kalau terus-terusan seperti ini, dia tak akan bertahan hidup di luar sana. Instingnya akan berubah, padahal kau tahu rubah seharusnya tidak sejinak ini."

"Gin tidak jinak, kok," bantah Rukia. Tapi tak urung dia berusaha mencerna perkataan Renji.

Sahabat Rukia itu mengeluarkan sumpah serapah ketika Gin tiba-tiba melompat dan menggigit tangannya.

Nyatanya, Rukia tidak mampu mengusir Gin. Bila dia mengacuhkannya, Gin akan memandangnya dengan tampang yang memelas. Dicuekin pun, Gin tetap datang. Akhirnya Rukia menyerah.

"Hei, Gin, akhir-akhir ini kakakku terlihat sedih," ujar Rukia suatu hari. Matanya menerawang ke langit biru di atas sana. Dia kembali menunduk saat Gin menggoyang tangannya. "Kenapa? Aku tak tahu pastinya," sambung nona itu.

Gin memandang Rukia. Herannya, rubah cilik itu tampak penasaran, membuat Rukia tertawa kecil.

"Sebenarnya…" Rukia ragu. "Aku sadar Byakuya mendapat banyak halangan untuk mengadopsiku. Para tetua tidak setuju dia mengambil seorang anak kumuh untuk dijadikan adik. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Entah kenapa, aku merasa akulah biang keladi kesedihannya sekarang," cerita Rukia muram. Tawa kecilnya pun terdengar tertahan dan dipaksakan. Dia heran sendiri kenapa dia sampai curhat pada seekor rubah. Kata orang, kucing adalah binatang yang lebih tepat untuk disayang dan dijadikan tempat curhat. Rukia setengah tak percaya dengan omongan itu. Byakuya punya seekor kucing hitam bernama Yoruichi, namun Rukia yakin Byakuya tidak bakal cerita atau mengelus kucing cantik itu. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Rukia bergidik.

Tiap hari cerita Rukia hanya berkisar tentang kekhawatirannya pada kakaknya. Tentang bagaimana rupa aristokrat Byakuya berubah sendu. Sang kakak nyaris tidak pernah menampakkan emosinya, tapi Rukia tahu Byakuya sedang gundah gulana. Gin hanya mendengarkan gadis itu. Sesekali hewan kecil itu bercicit.

"Ternyata para tetua meminta kakakku untuk menikah," kata Rukia esoknya. "Mereka bilang, Byakuya sudah lebih dari matang untuk berkeluarga. Aku mendapat perasaan tidak enak bahwa para orang tua menyimpan rencana juga untukku."

Gin beringsut dari pangkuan Rukia dan pergi. Tak berapa lama kemudian, rubah itu menjatuhkan sebuah kesemek di dekat kaki Rukia.

Kaget, Rukia hanya terpaku. "Ini untukku?" Rukia menyimpulkan bahwa Gin paham perasaannya yang tidak karuan dan berusaha menghiburnya. Semakin hari Rukia semakin tidak tenang dengan ketenangan yang menegangkan di Kuchiki Manor. Yang sedikit menghiburnya adalah kehadiran seekor rubah aneh membawakannya kesemek segar. Rukia tidak tahu dari mana Gin memperolehnya.

"Akulah yang diharapkan untuk jadi istri Byakuya," kata Rukia. Suaranya tercekat. "Aku tidak bisa! Walau Byakuya hanya kakak angkat, aku tak bisa menganggapnya sebagai pria yang lebih dari itu. Sayangnya para tetua punya pertimbangan sendiri. Karena aku bukan Kuchiki dari lahir. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Aku tidak ingin ini terjadi."

Rukia tidak menangis karena hal ini di depan Renji, Byakuya atau tetua Kuchiki lain. Air matanya menetes justru di depan si rubah. Gadis itu terisak hebat. Dia tak melihat bahwa rupa Gin tak kalah galau darinya. Rukia baru mendongak ketika sebuah kesemek dijatuhkan ke pangkuannya. Sebuah lagi dan lagi. Tangisnya terhenti. Dia malu sudah menampakkan kesedihannya di depan Gin. Tangan kurusnya terjulur untuk menyentuh Gin. "Kau rubah liar, Gin, tapi tidak jinak. Kalau dipikir lagi, sepertinya kau ditakdirkan datang ke sini untuk menghiburku di kemudian hari. Terima kasih," Rukia tersenyum tipis. "Aku menyayangimu."

Gin membeku. Perlahan dia membuka mata. Rukia terkesiap menyaksikan mata hijau yang lebih jernih dari kelereng paling berkilau sekali pun. Mata Gin terbuka lebar. Hewan itu tampak terkesima.

Detik berikutnya Rukia menjerit. Dia tak lagi terduduk di depan seekor rubah, melainkan di hadapan seorang pria jangkung. "Si-siapa kau?" pekiknya.

Pria itu berambut perak dengan gradasi ungu muda di beberapa bagian. Walau sama-sama duduk, jelas sekali kalau posturnya menjulang. Laki-laki itu sangat kurus. "Aku Gin," jawab Gin kalem. Dia maklum bahwa wajar saja Rukia terbelalak tak percaya, mata ungunya seakan siap keluar dari rongganya.

"Gin seekor rubah," sanggah Rukia, yang kemudian baru menyadari bahwa pria yang mengaku sebagai Gin itu juga berwajah rubah.

"Namaku memang Gin. Aku melakukan kesalahan dengan memecahkan Hyougoku. Bola kristal itu hancur berkeping-keping karena kecerobohanku, padahal itu bola keramat," jelas Gin seringkas mungkin. "Akibatnya aku dikutuk jadi seekor rubah, dan akan kembali jadi manusia jika ada manusia yang berkata dia menyayangiku saat dalam bentuk hewan. Kau menyelamatkanku, Rukia."

Rukia terpana.

Gin si Manusia memandangnya takjim. Mata hijaunya terlihat tulus. Dia menggenggam tangan Rukia dan mencium punggungnya, tak sekejab pun mengalihkan matanya dari gadis yang kini memerah karena malu. "Kini giliranku menyelamatkanmu," Gin tersenyum. "Aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu. Pernikahan yang diharapkan keluarga Kuchiki, itu tak akan terjadi." Kalimat tegas itu seolah meminta Rukia untuk percaya.

Belum sempat Rukia bertanya, dia mendapati dirinya sendirian lagi. Tak ada Gin si rubah, tak ada pula seorang pria berwajah rubah dan bermata hijau unik yang mengaku dia adalah Gin.

.-.-.

Byakuya memijat pelipisnya. Pria tampan itu tampak lelah. Mata keabuannya diliputi kecemasan yang sangat. Sebagai kepala keluarga Kuchiki dan salah satu bangsawan paling terhormat dan berpengaruh di Seireitei, dia terbiasa mengatur bagaimana rupa yang musti ditampilkannya. Namun kali ini, Byakuya tak bisa membendung rasa frustasinya.

Rukia, adik yang sangat disayanginya, sekarang tergolek lemah dan tak berdaya. Para tabib terbaik sudah didatangkan dari berbagai penjuru negeri, namun mereka tak menemukan penyakit apa yang menyerang Rukia. Pengobatan alternatif pun sudah dicoba tapi hasilnya sama: nihil!

"Kakak," panggil Rukia serak.

Byakuya tersentak. Cepat-cepat dia menyingkirkan ekspresi sedihnya dan menyambar topeng tenangnya. "Rukia?" Byakuya tak tega melihat wajah putih pucat sang adik, yang kini tak ubahnya seperti Putri Salju.

"Aku tak apa, hanya butuh istirahat," ujar Rukia meyakinkan.

Byakuya nyaris mendengus kecil. "Kondisimu tidak baik."

"Aku akan sembuh, kok. Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkanku," kata gadis itu pelan.

Jelas saja Byakuya khawatir dengan keadaan Rukia. Selain berwajah pucat, tubuh Rukia makin kurus. Tulang-tulangnya bertonjolan. Ketika membantunya bangun dan duduk, Byakuya benci dengan kejujuran tangannya yang menyatakan bahwa sang adik kehilangan banyak berat badan.

"Justru kau yang harus jaga kesehatan," imbuh Rukia. "Kau pucat."

Byakuya pria kuat, dia yakin itu. Tapi ketika sudah menyangkut Rukia, Byakuya tidak mampu tenang dan bersikap acuh. "Kalau mengenai rencana para tetua yang akan menjodohkan kita, kau tak perlu memikirkannya," tukas Byakuya. "Jika itu yang membuatmu sakit, segera enyahkan pikiran itu jauh-jauh! Aku tetap menolak. Selamanya kau adalah adikku, Rukia!"

Rukia malah meneteskan air mata. Demamnya kembali tinggi.

Byakuya dibuat tak berdaya. Akhirnya dia membuat sayembara.

_Barang siapa yang bisa membuat Rukia sembuh, dia akan mendapat hadiah uang yang tak akan habis sampai tiga turunan._

Uang bukan perkara sulit. Harta Byakuya sendiri tak akan habis walau setelah entah-berapa-generasi-saking-banyaknya.

Setelah itu banyak yang datang ke Kuchiki Manor dan berusaha menyembuhkan Rukia, namun tak ada yang berhasil. Putus asa –walau tentu saja Byakuya tak akan membiarkan orang lain tahu hal ini- Byakuya mengganti hadiah sayembaranya. Bukan lagi uang, tapi apa pun yang bebas dipilih oleh pemenangnya. Byakuya rela memberikan apa pun, asal bukan kepalanya!

Shunsui Kyoraku ditolak mentah-mentah. Byakuya tak mempercayai bangsawan yang badannya dipenuhi rambut lebat itu. Dia tak rela pria mesum yang gemar mabuk itu dekat-dekat adiknya.

Byakuya skeptis dengan Ichigo Kurosaki. Mampukah pemuda yang wajahnya seperti orang yang sembelit permanen itu menyembuhkan orang?

Bahkan Hanataro dan Unohana yang notabene adalah dokter genius kelas wahid tidak mampu mengembalikan kesehatan Rukia.

Ditengah rasa putus asanya, seorang pria berwajah aneh dan menyeramkan mendatanginya. Sama seperti orang-orang sebelumnya, pria itu sepertinya bermaksud mencoba peruntungannya.

"Bolehkah aku menemuinya?" tanyanya sopan.

Byakuya memastikan pria itu, kemudian mengangguk. Dia tak membolehkan orang lain bertemu Rukia kecuali dia juga ikut.

Rukia membuka mata ketika Byakuya masuk kamar. Mendapati seseorang yang mengekor sang kakak membuat Rukia melebarkan mata.

"Bagaimana kau akan mengobati adikku?" cecar Byakuya seraya melirik Rukia dari sudut matanya.

"Mudah saja," jawab sang laki-laki dengan ceria. Dari balik kantong di tangannya, dia mengeluarkan sebuah kesemek.

Byakuya mengangkat alis.

"Ini bukan sembarang kesemek," tutur pria itu ceria, namun masih sopan. Entah karena Byakuya sendiri sudah terlalu sering bertemu orang aneh dan jadi kebal, bangsawan itu tidak masalah dengan tampang pria yang mirip rubah itu.

"Bagaimana aku tahu kalau tidak ada racun di dalamnya?" geram Byakuya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Rukia membuka suara. "Kakak, aku mau mencobanya."

Pria Pembawa Kesemek itu tersenyum lebar. "Nyawaku taruhannya," tuturnya yakin.

"Apa permintaanmu?" tanya Byakuya seraya menimang buah itu di tangan lebarnya. "Uang?"

Sebuah seringai menyambutnya. "Tidak," laki-laki kurus itu melambaikan tangan. "Aku sudah punya uang. Jika adikmu sembuh, kau harus merelakannya untukku."

Byakuya tidak sempat berkata lagi karena Rukia sudah berusaha bangun. Sigap, pria itu membantunya. Ketika telapaknya menegakkan punggung sang adik, Byakuya nyaris memicingkan mata mendapati bahwa tangannya merasakan tulang.

Tanpa ragu Rukia mengambil kesemek dari tangan Byakuya. Gadis itu memandang pria di seberang sekilas. Mata yang bagaikan sepasang danau hijau balas memandangnya.

Byakuya ketar-ketir menyaksikan buah itu sudah sampai di bibir Rukia. Awas saja, kalau Rukia keracunan, tanpa segan dia akan mengirim Pria Rubah itu ke neraka dan memastikan dia tak akan pernah naik ke surga! Namun ketika menyaksikan binar-binar tanda kehidupan kembali ke mata bulat adiknya setelah beberapa bulan, Byakuya menghembuskan napas lega. Terlebih ketika seulas senyum mulai menghias bibir pucat Rukia, Byakuya sadar bahwa sebentar lagi dia akan kehilangan sang adik.

"Tidakkah kau berubah pikiran?" tanya Byakuya memastikan. "Uang, rumah, istana?"

Pria yang ditanya menggeleng. Dia mendekat. "Aku, Gin Ichimaru, tidak akan berubah pikiran."

"Sadarkah kau apa yang kau minta?" si kakak-yang-protektif bertanya garang.

Gin mengangguk. Matanya beralih pada gadis yang mulai kelihatan bugar itu. "Aku akan menjaganya!" jawabnya mantap.

Byakuya tidak akan mengingkari janjinya. Dia susah percaya pada orang asing yang ditemuinya hanya sekali. Karena itu, dia meminta Gin datang ke Manor tiap hari. Tapi ketika Rukia terlihat gembira bercengkerama dengannya, Byakuya tak punya pilihan lain.

.-.-.

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan menyelamatkanmu?" ulang Gin.

"Aku sudah sembuh, kalau itu maksudmu," ujar Rukia.

Gin menggeleng. "Kukira aku akan jadi rubah selamanya. Tapi kemudian kau menemukanku. Hanya dirimu yang membuatku jadi manusia lagi. Karena itu, Rukia, kuberikan hatiku untukmu."

Baik Gin maupun Byakuya menepati janjinya. Setelah memastikan Gin memang serius dengan niatnya, Byakuya melepaskan Rukia. Gin membawa gadis itu ke Las Noches, istana besar yang lebih dari cukup untuk menampung hampir seluruh penduduk Hueco Mundo. Sepetak taman di belakang istana itu diubah Gin jadi istana kelinci karena Rukia memang menyukai binatang berbulu halus itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memelihara rubah juga?" usul Rukia.

Herannya Gin malah muram. "Aku tak ingin melihat rubah lagi," tepisnya pahit.

**.-.-.**

**The End**

A / N : Lagi-lagi saya keranjingan dengan tema fairy tale. **Be With Me** masih dalam proses, tapi karena saya ingin selingan, akhirnya terciptalah cerita ini. Kalimat Rukia "Kau rubah liar, Gin, tapi tidak jinak" saya sadur dari penggalan Narnia yang mendeskripsikan Aslan. Gilanya, saat cerita ini masih dalam proses, saya jadi mimpi diikuti binatang. Bukan rubah seperti Gin, tapi malah hewan seperti Komamura saat masih dalam gigai: a dog! Ck ck. Selamat membaca!


End file.
